Mobile communication devices are becoming increasingly intertwined with our daily lives. Recently, communication devices have begun to support installation of third-party applications onto the communication devices to provide new functionalities. A wide variety of third-party applications are available, and new third-party applications are developed and brought into the user community all the time. By the nature of the development and distribution model of third-party applications, the manufacturer of the mobile communication devices and/or the provider of wireless communication services may not test the execution of these third-party applications in the environment provided by the mobile communication device hardware, firmware, and/or software originally delivered. A third-party application may have undetected bugs and/or may interact in an undesirable manner with the mobile communication device as originally delivered. The behavior of third-party applications and their impact on the user experience may have implications for user satisfaction with the mobile communication device and/or the wireless communication service.